


Wedding

by Alex_Sasha



Category: Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sasha/pseuds/Alex_Sasha
Relationships: Marc Marquez/Maverick Viñales
Kudos: 2





	Wedding

В выходные у меня началась свадьба. Мы пригласили всех родных и близких, но никто, даже мой брат не знал, за кого я собираюсь замуж, поэтому все такие "ну и кто этот парень? Тот итальянец?"  
В день свадьбы я был в потрясном костюме, а мой соперник детства, который доводил меня до слез, просто стоял в стороне до начала самого ответственного момента и наблюдал за всем этим. Гости были в недоумении от его наряда, но когда он пошёл со мной к алтарю в таком же как и у меня чёрном элегантном костюме, люди всё поняли. Мой отец просто залпом выпил виски, а брат воскликнул "Как же хорошо, что не тот итальянец!"


End file.
